


I love everything(Fire spreading all around my room)

by DovahCourts



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fire, Gen, Hospitalized Castiel (Supernatural), Hospitals, Nearly Human Castiel (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 08:36:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18192266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DovahCourts/pseuds/DovahCourts
Summary: The fire began to spread closer to Castiel, this is it...this is the end.He closed his eyes, fire licking his skin every so often, scalding it.This is how it's gonna end.....is it?





	I love everything(Fire spreading all around my room)

_my words so bright_

_it's hard to breathe_

_but that's alright_

___  
Castiel woke up to the sounds of panicked staff, he sat up, eyes slowly opened.  
  He was in a room, full of fire.  
    His stomach twisted as he felt panic, he waited for the staff to get him.

He waited

  and waited

      and waited,

He heard voices near his door, the knob rattling.  
  He thought he was going to be saved, but, he was wrong.   
    Foundation above his door collapsed, blocking the entrance.  
They failed to save him.

What used to be panic now turned into calmness..he was gonna die.....death was calming.  
   All of your stress, your worries, your pain...gone.

...a faint smile played on his lips, his eyes drooped as he stared at the fire.  
  He chuckled a bit, thinking... ** _Is this what it's like to feel human?_**

The fire began to spread closer to Castiel, this is it...this is the end.  
   He closed his eyes, fire licking his skin every so often, scalding it.  
      This is how it's gonna end.....is it?

Smoke filled his lungs as his vision to began to fade, he laid down, closed his eyes; and let himself fall unconscious.

The door burst open, but Castiel didn't react.

"CASS!?" a voice said

**Author's Note:**

> I'll leave you guys to decide who the person is....could've been Sam...could've been Dean.  
> Who knows ;)


End file.
